


The Tale of Alistair and Drustanus

by justsomerain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, Flimsy Excuse for Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every man has needs, and if they get caught in the act of masturbation, well, they're free game for being hit on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Alistair and Drustanus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dagger and Totem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dagger+and+Totem).



> I was asked to write this by some friends, after some larking about in game. 
> 
> Drustanus has had his eye on Alistair for a long time anyway, and if my friends ask me to write porn, who am I to refuse? (Even if Alistair is straight as an arrow.)

Every man has needs, the ginger elf thought to himself as he snuck upstairs in the northern farm, all the other clanmates out for rounds, or at the south farm. It may end up with him having to clean up whatever mess he'd leave before the rest of the clan came back, but sometimes that was worth it. As soon as he reached the infirmary he gave one last look down stairs, before sitting down on one of the beds and starting to undo the laces of his breeches.

As soon as he had gotten his breeches down a little, he took hold of himself, cock already swelling. After a few gentle tugs he started a rhythm, quickly forgetting his surroundings, and sinking into thoughts of his own, aiding him. 

The blond male Elf was grinning, leaning against the doorpost of the infirmary, enjoying the unexpected show the ginger he had had his eye on for a while longer was obviously lost in his own actions, cock standing up, eyes screwed up tight and lost to the world. Drustanus thought for a moment, rubbing his chin, considering the odds, and then looking once more at the unsuspecting ginger elf on one of the infirmary beds.

He grinned wickedly, before shrugging to himself, and setting about rubbing the front of his trousers, palming the swelling under the cloth. After a few circles of rubbing, getting himself harder, he carefully undid the laces for his trousers, palming his cock, softly jerking it, eyes on the ginger Elf in front of him. 

After some time, both Elves breathing heavily, Alistair's eyes shot open, staring at the blond Elf in the door opening. He let out a sharp yelp, scrambling for the covers of the infirmary bed, covering himself to the best of his ability, trying to keep a scrap of his dignity intact.  

Drustanus lazily let go of his cock, raising his eyebrows at the ginger across from him, who was scrambling to cover up. He saw the colour rising in the other Elf's face, quickly turning him the colour of his hair, or close enough, while he stammered words that sounded vaguely like questions as to why Drustanus was here.

After a minute, the stammering had changed from just snatches of sentences to actual sentences. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" The ginger glowered at Drustanus, the fabric of the bed covers still not hiding his erection completely. He shrugged lazily, grinning at Alistair.

"What, this is not the clan's wank chamber?" He sniffed, nostrils flaring, "You could have fooled me, by the smell of it."

He casually rubbed his palms against the fabric of his trousers, cock hanging from the opening of his trousers. Drustanus gave the flustered ginger a look, tilting his head, as Alistair was still working hard to hide himself from his sight.

"You know, this is completely natural. He gestured between the two of them, his own crotch still uncovered, and the fabric covering the other Elf's. “Nothing more natural than relieving some tension, and what better place than a abandoned room, right?”

Drustanus grinned wickedly as Alistair still blushed redder than his hair, and walked over to the bed the other man was occupying, sitting down next to him, resting one hand on the other Elf's thigh, still covered in leather breeches. For a moment he rubbed the thigh, not speaking, giving the ginger a sidelong glance.

"Really, it's a lot easier to just help one another out in a situation like this than trying to get something done on your own." He nodded at Alistair, the ginger still looking more than a little embarrassed. One eyebrow raised he stroked his thigh again, rubbing a little higher with every round, keeping one eye on the ginger's reactions.

Taking the silence for approval, he rubbed higher still, until the covers of the infirmary bed started to stir, pushed up by the budding erection. After a moment longer of stroking Alistair's thigh, Drustanus carefully lifted the cover, exposing the other man's cock to the relatively cold air of the infirmary. 

Alistair took in a deep breath as the chilly air hit him, looking transfixed at the other Elf's workings, and the hand that was not patting the covers down behind them. After what seemed an eternity the blond wrapped one hand around his cock, squeezing gently.

He could feel his heart beat in his length, and he breathed in sharply, earning a look with one raised eyebrow by the other Elf as he moved his hand up and down once, hands surprisingly soft for an archer. The thought went flying through Alistair's brain as a loose arrow, and was quickly forgotten as Drustanus went up and down once more, still maintaining  firm grip on his penis.

The trespassing blond grinned wickedly as he monitored Alistair's reactions, breath coming rapidly, and cock steadily hardening, even if his face probably still contained most of his blood supply, judging by the colour. As he saw the other elf tilt his head back, leaning back on his hands, he increased the tempo slightly, moving his hand ever so slightly faster. It might not be visible that well, but he knew that just a little change in tempo could go a long way, and if the sounds coming from the ginger were anything to go by, that little change in tempo did definitely go a long way.

For a moment he considered giving the ginger a bigger surprised, but looking at the other man, even though once more lost to the world, still looking quite shy about the whole ordeal, he decided against it, instead starting to alternate the firmness with which he held Alistair's length, his own cock starting to swell once more, turned on by the sight of the enraptured ginger.

Alistair's hands dug into the covers of the bed as Drustanus began alternating rhythms and squeeze, hips twitching involuntarily, wanting to buck against the blond's hand. Under the unrelenting rhythm he had set, Alistair was quickly unraveling, panting at every stroke. 

Drustanus looked on with a satisfied look on his face as the other Elf was coming undone, he could read the signs well enough, having seen them often before, from other men. He kept up the rhythm he had now, his own breathing also rapid, his cock swollen hard, yearning for a touch. He bit his lip, breathing through his nose as he kept his eyes on Alistair's reactions, looking for signs of the other Elf getting there. 

He could feel it coming in the way the ginger Elf's cock became harder, expanding further, and he kept pumping his hand up and down. It didn't take long anymore, the steady rhythm of Drustanus's hand keeping up, before the other Elf came undone completely, twitching and moaning, spilling his seed over the covers of the bed, Drustanus's hand, and himself. Drustanus continued, unrelenting, pumping the other elf's cock, milking him for what he was worth. 

Alistair let himself fall back, still twitching from coming, Drustanus's hand still around his length, still pumping, his heart thundering in his ears, eyes rolled back in his head. It took him a moment to come to words. "Fuck."

Drustanus laughed aloud as he wiped his hand on the covers of the infirmary bed, using the same sheet to wipe the cum of the other Elf. "Now that's something I've heard before." He nodded for a moment, before leaning on one hand himself, the other hand going to his crotch, prick still stood up right. He slowly stroked his length, pulling the foreskin over the head for a moment, before spitting on his hand, rubbing his palm flat over his head, breath hitching.

The ginger looked on, frowning, before carefully speaking up, half stammering. "You er... You mentioned helping each other out with this." The ginger Elf blushed brighter than his hair, indicating the other Elf's swollen cock. "I've never er... Well, you know." Drustanus grinned, leaning back on the bed, hand still rubbing over the head of his cock.

"It's simple. Just do what you would like to have done to you. Easy as hitting a hawkstrider with a rock." He nodded down his body, one eyebrow raised at Alistair. Hesitantly he took the blond Elf's cock in one hand, carefully stroking upward, eyes fixed on the other man's crotch. For a moment both of them sat, looking at Alistair's hand clenched around Drustanus's length, as he started setting a slow rhythm, hands still somewhat searching for a right way to this. Though after a good hundred years masturbation was easy, doing the same thing to another person was definitely more difficult than he had expected.

After some fumbling, Drustanus put one hand over Alistair's hand, gripping, and slowly stroking upward, setting a tempo, he kept up for a while, his length swelling more, not letting go of the other Elf's hand. "You see," he spoke, breathing heavily, "It is not all that difficult when you get a hang of it." 

The other Elf nodded, still red in the face, trying to keep up with the tempo Drustanus had set, though still handling the other man's member inexpertly. Drustanus shook his head slightly, eyes closed. He bucked against Alistair's hand, before sitting upright again, one hand going over to the ginger's crotch, stroking over his now flaccid cock. For a moment the movement around his own penis halted, as he shocked Alistair. The ginger Elf looked up at Drustanus, obviously shocked by his behaviour. He started stammering again, colour rising swiftly. "Shush." Drustanus hushed him, gently stroking the ginger's member, trying to get some new life into the organ. "You see, they say we men can only go so often without a break. Really though, with the right moves, this is not true at all." The ginger faltered for a moment, before being struck dumb again, renewing his efforts with his hand.

Drustanus grinned maliciously, looking at the blushing man next to him, before once more grabbing his cock, stroking smoothly, and then bending over the other man's crotch, as if inspecting his length more closely. Alistair swallowed hard, momentarily frozen as he sat, his hand ceasing all motion, like a deer caught in the light. Slowly, the other man extended his tongue, licking once, slowly, over the swollen, purple head of his cock. Alistair grunted, muscles in his abdomen clenching at the sensation. The other elf let out a chuckle, his mane of blond hair obscuring the view from above.

For a moment, he only hovered above the head of Alistair's cock, prolonging the wait, and heightening the anticipation. After what seemed an eternity, he snaked out his tongue again, licking the underside of the shaft, from base to head, grinning at the sound it elicited from the other Elf. His one hand was still around the base of the shaft, squeezing gently, and moving ever so slightly up and down, when his mouth engulfed the head of the cock. There was little that went above the feel of a penis hardening even more in his mouth, he thought for a moment, before starting to suck, slowly but certainly moving his head up and down, lips firmly locked around the shaft. 

As he came up again, he let the head plop out of his mouth, giving it another lick, tantalizingly slow, before going back down. It wasn't often that he got the chance to hook up with a relative stranger, and even less often that the stranger did not seem to mind. Drustanus grinned as Alistair started making sounds, before going deeper once more, lips touching his hand on the up stroke. As he went up, he dragged his tongue along the underside of the ginger's shaft, licking around the head once, before going down again, sucking hard.

Alistair muttered a curse as Drustanus went down again, one hand letting go of the covers he had been gripping, and weaving in the blond's mane of now messy hair, pushing ever so slightly down, breathing heavily. His own hand had ceased its motion a long time ago, when Drustanus had taken his cock in his mouth, surprising the ginger Elf. He stifled a moan as Drustanus went even deeper than before, his hand pulling back the foreskin, while he worked his way trying to get to the base of his cock, where it met curly ginger hair. 

The blond was taking him into his throat now, having taken a deep breath before, one hand squeezing his thumb hard, to get the ginger's shaft as deep as he possibly could, swallowing around the head for added sensation. Alistair's other hand wove into the blond mess of hair, tugging at the roots, and then pulling up the blond Elf, panting hard, a string of saliva connecting between his cock and the blond's lips. "Fuck." 

He hesitated a moment, before pushing Drustanus down again, to take his length into his mouth again. One hand leaving the other man's head to stroke his ears, Alistair biting his own lip to muffle the sounds. 

Drustanus kept up the tempo, every now and again taking the other man's cock deep into his mouth, swallowing around the head, and dragging his tongue across the underside of the shaft when he came up for air, Alistair's hand still on his head, guiding him with mild pressure. He grinned wickedly as he came up, licking a path across the ginger's chest, before biting down on his clavicle, teeth dragging across the skin. Alistair hissed, pulling at Drustanus's hair, tilting his head back. 

"Now, I'm sure I can think of something even better than a mouth around your cock." Drustanus smirked at the ginger, and his dumbfounded look. For a moment he pulled loose, shaking his hair back, getting up for a moment, rummaging through one of the cabinets in the infirmary. One glance over his shoulder as he searched told him the other man had finally caught on to what he meant, and he grinned back at him. He paused for a moment to read a label on a jar, opening the lid to sniff the substance inside, before nodding, and turning back to the bed.

"Don't you worry. This is nothing complicated, as long as you go slow." He took a dollop from the jar onto his fingers, spreading it across the ginger's length, for good measure moving his hand up and down, grinning at the look on his face. Though he was obviously quite unfamiliar with the whole ordeal, Alistair carefully scooped up some of the lubricant, spreading some more on his cock, before looking up at the blond Elf in front of him. He blushed again, before getting up, and Drustanus grinned, making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Just make sure everything is well lubricated, is the entire trick behind is." Without further explanation, he smeared a smaller dollop of the substance around his anus, making it glisten ever so slightly, slipping one finger in. Alistair's eyes widened at the sight, looking ever so slightly concerned, before hesitantly climbing on the bed, sitting on his knees. 

"You're er... You are entirely sure about this?" He stammered again, face still red, before Drustanus turned around, getting on all fours. He gave the ginger Elf a look over his shoulder, in the mean time touching himself. The ginger carefully positioned his cock against the blond male's arse, slipping the head between the cheeks for a moment, covering himself and the other man in more of the lubricant. After a moment, he held himself steady, head resting against Drustanus's opening.

"Now, stay perfectly..." The blond elf hissed as he pushed back against Alistair's length, "Sssstill." For a moment he was motionless, accommodating to the intrusion, before pushing back slightly again, eliciting a muttered curse and groaning from the ginger. He grinned, looking somewhat pained, before pushing back more, going slowly, centimeter by centimeter. After a moment, he felt the ginger's hands on his hips, pulling him back further on the cock, still slowly. He hissed again, stroking his own cock to counter the bittersweet feeling of having his arse filled up by another man. "Slowly..."

Alistair started moving, slowly, as directed, carefully using his hold on the blond's hips as guidance, pulling him back slowly, until he was hilted inside the other man. "Fuck." He swallowed hard, not moving, waiting for some response, which came in the laboured breathing of Drustanus. Taking it as a sign for him to start moving, he gently moved his hips back, pulling out until only the head of his cock was still inside the other man, pausing again at that moment, breathing as hard as Drustanus was. Then, back in, feeling the blond clenching around his cock, as he pushed slowly in again. He leaned forward, over the other Elf's back, keeping one hand on his hip, the other wrapping around Drustanus's hand around his cock. Drustanus pushed back hard, as he felt the ginger's hand connect with his cock, taking his cock deep, his muscles squeezing tightly around the shaft. For a moment the two didn't move, getting used to the feeling, both still one hand wrapped around the blond Elf's length. It was after what seemed a long time that Drustanus let go, putting his hand down to brace himself on the bed, fingers twisting into the covers.

Slowly they began moving again, Alistair pulling out and pushing back in, Drustanus pulling back and pushing back against the other man, both panting hard. Alistair scraped his teeth along the blond Elf's back, Drustanus grunting in response, head thrown back into his neck, as the ginger Elf pushed back in hard, going slightly faster with every stroke, matching the rhythm he set with his hips with his hand. 

Drustanus's legs trembled under the force of Alistair's pounding, cock sliding out and then slamming back into his ass, the ginger's fingers on his hips squeezing hard enough to likely leave bruises for later. "Fuck." He pushed back hard again as the other man pulled back out, fucking back against the rythm of the other man. He could feel the ginger's cock swelling inside of him, and his own length twitched in the hand of the ginger elf. He cursed again, drawing the word out, as the other Elf kept up his rhythm, though it was slowly degrading into a mindless rutting, no longer making concentrated strokes, but rather slamming in and pulling out with all the force he could, trying to get his climax.

It was just before he could feel his own balls churning with come that the other man went rigid, hand clenching around Drustanus's length, fingers bruising on his hip, hilted deep inside of him. Though he had made the ginger come before, he could feel his arse filling up with come, and that was enough to push him over the edge, spurting his seed over the covers of the infirmary bed.

It was a moment before they both collapsed, Alistair on top of Drustanus, in a pile of matted hair and sweat covered bodies. The ginger let out a low curse, rolling off the blond elf. He panted hard. "Fuck."

Drustanus let out a short, barking laugh. "You could say that again." He was sprawled on the narrow bed, limbs all askew. Laboriously he turned himself around, leaning back on his arms, looking down at the ginger Elf. "Not bad, for somebody who's never done that before." He nodded for a moment, yawning, before giving it an effort to get off the bed, stand up. He looked down at the soiled infirmary bed, one eyebrow raised, before starting to rummage through the cabinets again, looking for anything to clean the mess up with. The blond settled for linen obviously torn to make bandages with, wiping first himself off, before throwing a wad of cloth at the infirmary bed, and the still stunned ginger.

"Clean yourself up." He nodded at the bed, grinning. "I don't think you were meant to leave things like this. And really, it's just disgusting for who ever goes here next." He sat down on the edge of another infirmary bed, leaning his elbows on his knees, looking on as the ginger cleaned himself off, head once more as red as his hair.

Alistair blushed furiously, face hot, and head still fuzzy. Giving himself a quick wipe down with the torn linen, he avoided the other man's look, keeping his eyes firmly on what he was doing, before wadding up the cloth. He gave the bed linen a hopeless rub. "I guess." For a moment he was quiet, before continuing. "Better than I'd expected," he muttered, still keeping his eyes down, refusing to look at the blond Elf, who was smirking at him, looking like he had not a care in the world.

"You're welcome, kid." Drustanus grinned, before pulling on his trousers, lacing them up again tightly. "If you need me, just me a shout." He winked lasciviously at the embarrassed ginger, then turned around, walking out of the infirmary with a grin plastered on his face. As the blond left, Alistair sank down on the infirmary bed, dropping his head in his hands, looking even more confused than before.

"What the fuck."


End file.
